Destiny High School
by paupu fruits rox
Summary: Roxas is the new kid at Destiny High! He is about to be intoduced to the craziest and most romantic school year of his life! YAOI! RoxasAxel, SoraRiku and many other pairing! and more! Rated M for later! BEING REWRITTEN
1. New school

Hey everyone!!! well this is my first story I wrote that is a YAOI!!! It's going to be really good I'll have the second chapter up real soon since this chap. leaves you hanging!

It was the night before the first day of school and Roxas was moving from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands with his cousin Sora. "So umm… what your high school like Sora? Because I've never attended a school with both boys and girls," Roxas asked while moving into his new house with Sora.

"Well it's cool and all I'm sure it's going to be like the boys boarding school you used to go to in Twilight Town, but it shouldn't be that different just with girls," Sora said helping Roxas move some of his luggage around.

"Will all the students think I'm a freak since I'm not straight?"

"Haha yeah right!" Sora giggled "about half of the boys at our school are gay!"

After another hour of talking about school and unpacking Roxas's belongings the two boys said good night and wished for the best for tomorrow.

"Uhh…oh man I don't think I'm ready for this" yawned Roxas getting out of bed to get ready for his first day at school.

A knock was heard at his bedroom door. "Yo Roxas! Are you up?"

"yeah! Hold on I can't find my school uniform" Roxas huffed searching through his drawers.

"I think you hung it in your closet last night, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Duh I knew that!"

"Ok well mom's making breakfast so it will be ready in 10 minutes, ok?"

"Alright I'll be down there soon" said Roxas.

"Mmm… thanks for the breakfast Aerith, It was really good" said Roxas with his mouth full.

"Oh your welcome Roxas"

"Well Roxas are you ready to leave to school?" asked Sora

"Yep" said Roxas even though he wasn't ready.

Since Sora' house was close to school both boys walked to school, while Sora told Roxas about a few of the students and teachers of the high school.

"What classes do you have again?" asked Sora

"Let me check" Roxas said grabbing his schedule out of his back pocket. "Lets see hear I have Geometry with Ms.Lockhart, Japanese with Mr.Ansem, Chemistry with Mr.Vexen, History with Mr.Highwind, and then Study Hall/Reading with Mr.Saix. Do I have any classes with you?" Roxas asked not sure if his schedule was good or not.

"Unfortunately you don't have any- Wait! You have Study Hall/Reading with me so we can at least talk about our day at the end during our last class!" Sora said happily

"Well I guess one is better than none" Roxas sighed hoping he would have had more classes with his cousin.

"Oh yeah Sora? Where's your boyfriend you got over the summer?"

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot about him, silly me, since we've been helping you all weekend move in I haven't gotten the chance to call him" Sora said.

As they got closer to the school Roxas felt the butterflies in his stomach and was beginning to get really nervous about starting at a new school.

"Well hear we are Destiny High School the greatest private high school you'll ever attend to!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Oh man I don't think I can do this" whispered Roxas.

"Riku! I haven't seen you in forever!" Sora yelled, running past Roxas towards a boy who was a few inches taller than him, with aquamarine eyes, silver flipped out hair, and a toned body. As Sora caught up to Riku they immediately pulled each other into a tight hug and kissed each other which seemed like forever but only lasted about one minute. Both boys stopped kissing once Roxas caught up to them.

"Riku this is my cousin Roxas, he just moved hear from Twilight Town," Sora said all jittery.

"Nice to meet you Roxas" Riku said holding his hand out to Roxas.

"Yeah nice to meet you to," Roxas said shaking Riku's hand "Sora's told me a lot about you"

"Has he now?" said Riku "like what?'

"Just that your really cute and irresistible and a billion other things" said Sora grabbing onto his boyfriends hand.

The school campus was big and had dozens of seeting areas around the school, every clique and group of students had there own hang out place around campus.

"Hey Roxas since our first class doesn't start till 9:00 we still have another 30 minutes till first hour starts so come with me and Riku and we'll show you where all our friends and us hang out, ok?" said Sora.

"Fine with me" said Roxas not caring for school to start.

"Hey you guys" said Sora walking at a group of students sitting around a table under a palm tree chatting and talking about their new classes their about to have.

"Hey Sora, hey Riku" said two girls at the table the boys were walking to.

"Hi everybody" Riku said sitting down with everyone.

"Everyone this this is my cousin Roxas" Roxas couldn't help but blush, since he couldn't stand being at the center of attention. "Uh…Hi" Roxas stuttered.

"This is Kairi, Namine, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphi" Sora said

Roxas looked at everyone remembering what they looked like since everyone had uniforms and almost looked the same except for their hair and eyes.

Roxas took a seat next to Sora and since he didn't know everyone at the table he remained quiet for most of the time.

"So Roxas do you like school so far?" asked Kairi.

"Um… it seems like a nice school" Roxas said not knowing how to respond since school hasn't started.

He glance around and then checked his cell phone noticing class won't be starting in another 25 minutes. He sighed then looked around at the other students then heard some cars driving by with the music real loud speeding across the school parking lot. He watched the crazy upper classman each one by one get out of their fancy sport cars.

One blonde mullet haired boy got out of his blue Miata, the other short black haired girl got out of her black Z3 BMW, a blonde haired girl which looked like she had antennas on her head got out of a yellow Porche, then a pink Mercedes came in with a pinkish brown haired guy that looked like a girl, all four students that drove in together in their cars all gathered into a group into the parking lot.

"What show offs" Namine said glaring at them

"I know those Juniors think their so cool coming to school in hot cars" Kairi said rolling her eyes

Then one more car came speeding into the parking lot with the base real high and all eyes were on the car. It was a brand new red 2007 mustang with chrome wheels and black tinted windows.

The Junior getting out of the car had fiery red hair that matched his car with a slim lean but toned body walking towards the group of four.

Roxas couldn't help but drool over the redhead. "Hey Sora?" said Roxas slightly tapping Sora "Yeah Rox?"

"Um… who's that?" Roxas said nervously "Oh that's Axel Hikari one of the most popular guys in school, not to mention the hottest" whispering the last part to Roxas's ear causing him to blush the color of Axel's hair.

Well I hope you all liked it the second chap. will be up soon! So leave me lots of Reviews and more chapters will come sooner!  
3 Khluvers! 


	2. Locker buddies

Well here's the next chapter I hope everyone likes it so far! Trust me this story is going to get so good and this chapter is going to have a little cliff hanger but don't worry the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update on chapters!

"So why do those five students have nice cars?" Roxas questioned " Because their the richest kids on the

island, no joke, there parents are like layers, doctors and CEO's of the island" Tidus answered.

"I kinda feel bad for Axel because his dad and mom both own a huge oil company on Dest. Islands and there

never home with him I heard and never been there for him as parents" Selphie said sadly. "Aww that's too

bad" said Roxas beginning to feel bad for Axel.

"Well everyone class starts in fifteen minutes do you guys want to start walking towards the school now?"

Sora asked. "Sure" Roxas said. "Oh yeah but first we need to get lockers, ok?" Sora said happily. "Yeah if

we get our lockers together then we'll be next to each other" said Namine

The gang started walking towards the school together just chatting away and looking around and waving to

some of their other friends they haven't seen all summer. "So Roxas what classes do you have?" Selphie

asked. "Umm… I believe I have Geometry, Japanese, Chemistry, History, and Study Hall/Reading," Roxas

answered. "Cool! I have Geometry and Chemistry with you" Selphie said "Oh really?! Thank god! I didn't

think anyone would be able to help me fine my first class" Roxas said all relieved.

Walking towards the school Roxas noticed the lockers were outside the school instead of inside like his old

school, he was still getting used to having girls around as well. They went to the office to get assigned

lockers and once they got there locker number and combinations they walked off to the school courtyard

were their lockers were. Sora and Riku decided to share a locker, Namine and Kairi shared, Tidus and

Wakka shared, and Roxas and Selphie shared their locker. After Roxas and Selphie got their new locker

opened they put a few of their belongings inside. Sora and Riku walked up to Roxas who was still

rearranging with his bag and other things. Right as Roxas shut his locker he turned around and began to

chat with the rest of the group, until someone slightly tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me" Roxas turned

around and was face to face with Axel. "Oh…umm… I…uh" Roxas was speechless and couldn't believe

who was talking to him. "Uh…Sorry" Roxas still stuttering. "Oh it's ok I just need to get to my locker"

Axel said. Roxas was even more speechless to see that his locker was next to Axel, thinking to himself he

was hoped that Axel isn't straight. "Hey Axel! Did you get our locker opened yet?" yelled the blonde mullet

haired boy. "Yeah Demyx" said Axel in his sweet innocent voice.  
Roxas couldn't help but glance over and sneak a few looks over at Axel and his friends. "Yo Roxas, me and

Riku are heading to class do you know where to go?" asked Sora. "Yeah Selphie said she had the same first

class with me so we're going to walk together" "Ok seeyah later" yelled Sora.

Roxas didn't want to leave to his first class he wanted to stay at his locker and watch Axel all day long.

Roxas's first class in geometry went alright, Mrs.Lockhart was nice and so were the other students as well.

Next was Japanese. Since he didn't have it with Selphie he asked her where he can find the class. "Selphie

do you know where the Japanese classroom is?" asked Roxas. "Yeah it's near our locker but turn on the

second hallway to your right in the courtyard and you'll find it" Selphie answered "Umm…ok…I guess that

helped," Roxas said hoping he memorized the directions right.

Roxas followed Selphie's directions but still couldn't seem to find the classroom. All of a sudden the bell

rang and Roxas flipped out. The hallways were empty and he couldn't find any students to help him find his

class so he walked around looking for somebody to help him. He heard a sound of a student or two in the

hallway but he couldn't hear were they were coming from. He walked closer to the sound and turned to the

other hallway and his hearts sunk from what he saw.

Roxas couldn't believe what he was looking at, Axel and his pink haired friend (Roxas still didn't know his

name so he still calls him pink haired guy :P) making out in the hallway. Roxas quickly turned around and

felt like crying but then sucked it all up because he didn't even know Axel and thought to himself that how

can you have feeling for someone and you haven't even talked or known them for more than a day. He saw a

teacher in the hallway and finally showed him were his classroom was. Since he was late to class Ansem

gave Roxas an hour of detention and said there is never and excuse to be late. Roxas sighed and walked to

his assigned seat in the back of the classroom. "My first day of school and I already have detention" he

whispered to himself. A knock was heard from the door, and in came Axel waltzing right into class along

with Demyx and the pink haired guy he was kissing. "You three have detention after school today, go have

a seat in the back of the class, because I will not tolerate my students being late" Ansem said obviously not

in a good mood. The three late students walked towards the back were Roxas was and sat right next to him

with Axel behind Roxas and Demyx sitting next to Roxas. Wow this is going to be an interesting class.

Well tell me what you think! Becaue the more REVIEWS the more CHAPTERS!!!! 


	3. What a cheater

Well here's the next chapter this chap. with have a lot of drama and angst but it's really really good so i hope you enjoy! 

Having Axel sitting behind me in Japanese was the coolest feeling ever. It would be even better if his

boyfriend wasn't in the same class.

"Hey kid?" Demyx asked tapping the side of my shoulder. "Yeah?" I asked "Are you new here?" Demyx

asked. "Uh…Yeah" I said not sure what he was going to ask me again in front of Axel. "Cool, Im Demyx

and the redhead sitting behind you is Axel, and his boyfriend Marluxia" Demyx winked looking over at the

other two. "Oh yeah you're the boy who's locker is next to mine" Axel said in his cutest voice. Roxas

looked over at Axel and Axel looking back at him with a smile, Marluxia didn't like the look that Roxas

was giving Axel so he grabbed Axel hand right in front of Roxas letting him know that the two are together.

Axel POV

Man that new kid Roxas is the cutest boy I've ever seen, I kind of wished that Marluxia hadn't grabbed my hand right in front of him. Because I don't want him to know Im with Marluxia. But I guess he would find out sooner or later.

End of POV

"Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia come to over to my desk" said Ansem. The four boys got up from their

seats and walked on over to his desk and stood there in silence waiting for him to say something. "I was

going to have you four stay after school today for detention but I have a meeting with the faculty after school

today so your detentions will be tomorrow after school, ok?"

"Ok" Roxas nodded.

"Sounds good to me" Demyx said happily.

"Give this to your mom's and dad's to sign, you got it" Ansem said passing them sheets for their parents.

Roxas didn't want to talk about his parents because it hurt to much be he had to tell the teacher. "I don't

live with my parents, I live with another person but she's hasn't been confirmed to be my gaurdian, so

should I let her sign the sheet?" Roxas said with pain in his voice.

Axel POV

Aww I wonder what happened to his parents, I now kind of feel sorry for the kid, I bet he's the only kid here on the island who doesn't have a mom and dad because just about every kid here lives with both their parents, and he almost sounded like he was about to cry just mentioning them!

End of POV After what Roxas said about him not living with his parents all the students felt bad for him as well.

"Alright as long as she signs it" said Ansem.

"Thank you, sir" I nodded and walked back to my desk with all eyes on me. I was too nervous to speak with

Axel so I decided to ask Demyx instead. "Hey Demyx" Roxas asked.

"Yeah kiddo" Demyx said

"Is lunch after this class?" I said trying not to make a fool out of myself in front of Axel. "Yep it sure is"

Demyx said thinking he was smart. "Ok, thanks" Roxas said.

The bell rang and Roxas went to his locker to put his books and bag up. That's were Sora and Riku saw him

and walked up to him and asked him how his first two classes were. Axel came up next to him to put his

own books up, and asked him about school.

"So do you like here kid?" Axel said with a cashier smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I really like it so far" Roxas said trying to hard to stop staring at his gorgeous green eyes. Marluxia

saw Axel chatting with Roxas and began to heat up so he decided to make Roxas jealous. Right as Axel

began to put the rest of his books in his locker a pair of hands snaked around his slim waist and pulled him

into a tight passionate hug. Roxas looked over at the hands then looked up to see that he was staring straight

at Marluxia who was obviously teasing Roxas to show off that Axel was his. Roxas face began to heat up

and couldn't take looking over at Marluxia making love to his crush so Roxas slammed his locker door real

hard and walked away towards Sora and the rest of the gang toward the cafeteria

"Marluxia why did you do that" Axel said shutting his locker door with a little anger. "Do what Axel?!"

Marluxia almost yelling. "Don't yell at me Mar! You saw I was talking to him, you didn't have to jump in

on our conversation like that and show me off like I'm your trophy or something! What are you jealous?!"

Axel yelled back. "NO IM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT PARENTLESS BRAT!!! And if you want to stay

with me than I better not catch you talking to him you got that?!" Marluxia shouted. "Why can't I talk to

him" asked Axel. "Don't play ignorant with me! It's obvious Axel!" said Marluxia

"What is?" Axel said annoyed.

"He likes you!!! Do you not see the way he looks at you?! I don't want him taking you away from me, ok?!"

Marluxia said getting tears in his eyes. Axel looked away then looked back at Marluxia who was trying not

to cry. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean too- Axel was cutoff by Marluxia "No! I don't want to talk about this

anymore…I'm not feeling well…I'm just gonna leave back home, I'll call you tonight and talk about this

another time, ok?"

"Alright" said Axel not knowing how to respond to this. Marluxia walked up to Axel and gave him a tender

kiss on his lips "I love you" Marluxia said hoping for Axel to respond back. "…I love you too" said Axel.

With that Marluxia walked away and left school not caring if he got in trouble for leaving off campus.

Axel didn't know what to do, he walked past Roxas's table. Roxas saw Axel and wondered why he looked

so depressed. "Hey Sora look over at Axel" whispered Roxas.

"He looks really sad" said Sora kind of feeling sorry for him. "Forget him, he has all the money in the world

and has everything a kid could possibly have so why are you guys feeling sorry for him!?" Kairi yelled

"Well money doesn't buy happiness" said Riku.

"Maybe you should go talk to him" said Sora

"You think?" Roxas not sure if that's good or not. "I think I will" Roxas got up and walked over too Axel's

table. "Hey Axel?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah what is it?" Axel said a little aggressively .

"Umm… are you ok?" I hope I didn't do anything to make you and you boyfriend mad" Roxas said

nervously.

"Actually you did, Marluxia got mad and almost broke up with me because you were talking to me" Axel

said with even more aggression.

"Don't get mad at me, you the one who came over to ma and started talking, so don't put this on me!" Roxas

said not caring who was staring and the angry two.

"Whatever!" said Axel turning away from Roxas.

"Fine be a bitch! I don't care!" said Roxas turning away from Axel out of the cafeteria with tears forming

from his eyes.

I HATE Axel! But why do I have all these feelings for him?! Why?

Roxas ran out of the cafeteria and through the courtyard until he was in the back of the school near the

parking lot, he found a palm tree to sit under and cry under. "Why did I ever like Axel to beging with?! He's

such a stupid jerk! No wonder why Marluxia almost broke up with him!" he cried to himself. "Well lunch

will be over in 10 minutes I bet get back inside the school" Roxas got up and began walking but stopped

once something caught his eyes. Roxas ducked down behind one of the cars and slowly walked up and say

Marluxia making out with a blonde spikey haired boy in his pick Mercedes. "OH MY GOSH!!! I GOTTA

TELL AXEL" He yelled to himself.

MUHAHAHAH!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! lol don't worry the next chapter will be up soon only if you REVIEW!!!

BR 


	4. No more drama

Roxas came running into the cafeteria in search for Axel, after seeing Marluxia cheating on him. He thought

it would be easy to find Axel since he is the only student at school with hair of the color of a stop sign. At

last Roxas found Axel sitting at his table with a few of his peers. He grabbed Axel's wrist and told him to

follow him. "C'mon, I have something important to tell you" cried Roxas. "Stop, quit pulling me, what the

hell is wrong with you!" yelled Axel. "Ok, I hate telling you this but… Marluxia is cheating on you!" Axel

gave him a confused look "I swear I just saw him kissing some- Roxas was cut off by Axel "Just shut up

Don't talk about him in front of me, our relationship is none of you business! And I don't believe you!"

Roxas couldn't believe what Axel said to him, and was feeling bad for him because he knew that Axel was

going to find out that Mar, is cheating on him. "But I really saw it" Axel just pushed by Roxas and kept on

walking away.

"Damn it!" said Roxas. The bell rang and it was time for chemistry. During class Vexen went over the classroom rules and gave mostly lectures since it was the first day of school. His number one rule was to not disrespect him since he was their elder, anybody who did disrespect him had to memorize the entire periodic table and present if in front of the entire class by memorization.

Afterwards it was history with Mr.Highwind, who happened to be a crazy hick and told the class to call him Cid and not Mr.Highwind because it made him feel younger. He told the class that as long as they do their work they get credit whether it's right or wrong. Roxas thought this might be his favorite class. For the last few minutes of class Cid aloud the students to talk and chat. Roxas was looking forward to have study hall with his cousin and it was his last class of the day.

Finally the last bell rang and Roxas couldn't wait to go home and get away from everyone. "Hey Roxy" Roxas whipped his head around and began glowering at his cousing for being called Roxas in front of all his peers. He began walking towards Sora and Riku. "Hey Sora, Hey Riku", "Hey how's your day so far?" asked Riku. "It's been alright" he thought to himself thinking about all the drama he's been involved with. "Good lets head to study hall" said Sora leading the way.

The three boys walked into class with each other and sat down at a table with each other waiting for the teacher to come into class. Roxas couldn't stop thinking about Axel and felt like he had to talk about with somebody. "Sora? I have to tell you something about Axel" Sora looked at Roxas a little curiously. 'What is it?" Roxas sighed to himself and told Sora everything that's happened between him, Axel ,and Marluxia. "Wow, Rox, that's crazy just for your first day, and you already have one class with him, it would suck if you had even more classes" said Sora. "Tell me about" after Roxas said that he looked over his shoulder to see the last few students walking into class, his jaw dropped to see the sight of Axel and Demyx walking into class. Sora began chuckling to himself "Boy Roxas, we spoke to soon" Roxas blushed and put his head on the table.

Axel POV

"Hey look Axel, it's that kid you were telling me about" said Demyx. Axel turned around and glanced over at Sora's table and saw Roxas. "Damn it" Axel cursed under his breath. "What is it" asked Dem. "Marluxia has this class also, and if he sees that kid one more time all hell is going to break loose!" cried Axel. "Just forget about him ok?! Everything will get better between you and Marluxia." "I hope so" Axel sighed. Axel wasn't sure about Marluxia, he felt like there relationship was getting worst and thinks that they weren't going to last much longer together.

End of Axel POV

Their teacher Saix walked in and gave an intoduction to his class and talked to the students how the class will work. "In study hall we'll have days on working only on homework and on these days everyone can help each other, then we'll have reading days were we will work on our reading skills and do tests over that, then last but not least we will be having tutoring days were I'll assign an upper classman to a lower classman and will help each other with his or her work or anything he or she is struggling in" Saix went over more classroom procedures and rules that went on till class was almost over. Saix aloud the students to chat for the last ten minutes of class. "That would suck Roxas if Saix had Axel be you tutoring partner" laughed Sora. "I hope not" said Roxas looking over towards Axel Man I hope Saix assigns Axel as my study partner RING!!!

The bell went off and all the students rushed out of class to talk with friends and get home. As for Roxas he made it to his locker to put his backpack up and then looked over for Sora but couldn't find him. "Hmm…I guess I lost him through the crowd of students" Roxas sighed.

He began to walk through the parking lot since that's were him and Sora walked that way from their house. He grabbed his cell phone to call Sora. "C'mon Sora pick up the phone" with out any answers Roxas just kept on walking back home and think about his whole day.

Later on that evening Roxas logged onto his computer to chat with a few of his old friends on myspace. He went on his profile and saw that he had 4 new comments, the first one was from his old best friend Hayner- Hey wuts up? How's ur new skool- the second comment was from Pence-Hey man! How r u? so wuts ur new scool like?- the third comment was from Rai-Yo Rox! How's Destiny Islands?- then last but not least was his fourth comment from his ex-bf Seifer-Hi Roxas! I haven't spoken with you in forever, I just want to say that im sorry about everything, please call me! I really miss u! catch up with u later-

Roxas thought about his last comment and began to think about what Seifer did to him his last year at his old school, he began to get tears in his eyes. Sora walked by Roxas's bedroom and heard him sniffling. "Hey Roxas…Are you ok" Roxas quickly logged off myspace and started wiping the tears. "Yeah I'm fine" Sora looked at him funny and noticed his eyes were red and puffy and he was still sniffly "I don't think so Rox, it looks like you were crying" Roxas didn't want to tell him why he was crying so he thought of the perfect thing to say. "Umm…I just miss my ughh…parents yeah that's it" he said hoping Sora would buy it. "Im sorry Rox!" Sora grabbed Roxas into a tight hug, Roxas was gasping for air. "Listen if you ever need to talk to my mom about anything feel free to ask because I feel some of you pain since I've never seen my dad" He let go of Roxas. "Wow I didn't expect that" said Roxas. "No problem, well dinner will be ready shortly, we're having macaroni and cheese my fav!" yelled Sora skipping out of Roxas room.

The very next day at school Roxas promised himself to not pay any attention to Axel or his friends because he does not want to be part of the drama anymore.

Roxas followed Sora and Riku to their hang out place where they met up with Kairi, Namine, Selphie and Tidus. The whole gang sat around talking for a while until they heard the bell letting them know school will begin in ten minutes. "Hey Sora Im going to start heading toward my first class ok?!"

"Alright I'll see you at lunch"

"Ok bye"  
Roxas walked down toward school through the hallway towards his locker, when he began to see his locker he also say Axel and his friends around him he took a deep breathe and remembered the promise he made himself.

He got to his locker and ignored the people that were around him. When he began turning his combination he couldn't help but sneek a few glances over at Axel who's back was facing him.

As Axel and the rest of his friends walked away the last person who he wanted to see was standing there next to him. Roxas felt someone grab his arm and push him up against the wall. "Listen kid, I saw you yesterday."

"What are you talking about Marluxia?"

"Don't play dumb with me you saw me in the parking lot didn't you?" Roxas nodded since he was to scared to speak.

"Well if you dare say anything to Axel then I swear you will regret it, so you take this to your grave, you got that?!"

"Y..Yes I got it" Roxas gulped. "Now will you please let me go" Marluxia let go of Roxas arms "See you in detention" he walked off.

Roxas stood there in shock not believing on what just happened. For the rest of his day at school he felt weird not only seeing Axel but his boyfriend as well.

It was the last few minutes before the last bell rang and Roxas was reading at his table along with Sora and Riku. "Sora don't forget that I have detention today so I'll be coming home later ok?" Sora nodded. Roxas looked over at Axel and saw that he was holding hands with Marluxia and began to feel his face heat up.  
RING!

"Well time for detention" Roxas sighed to himself

"If Marluxia kills you can I have your skateboard?" Sora asked

"Haha very funny" said Roxas

Marluxia and Axel walked by Roxas and Sora, Marluxia put his finger up to his throat and made a slicing throat jesture which made Roxas want to slit Marluxia's throat.

"This is going to be living HELL!!!" cried Roxas

Well I hope you liked it so please bring on the REVIEWS!  
SEEYAH all next chapter!!!! 


	5. Rain can be good

Sorry it took me forever to update!!! I'll be sure to have the next chap up by tomorrow!!! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Roxas walked into detention. He looked around the class and noticed it was very small with one round table and a desk which had a large man sitting there named Mr. Wallace. Roxas walked over to him nervously and handed him his detention slip. "Well, Mr.Shindo you may take your seat at that table, since it's the only table in class," chuckled Wallace. Roxas looked over at the table and took a seat not sure of what to do. 

About a couple minutes later Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia waltzed in.

"Well look what we have here, you three are the last students that I thought would ever get in detention, so what did you boys do?" asked Wallace.

"Japanese teacher Ansem gave us detention for being a couple minutes late to class," said Demyx.

"That's Ansem, he'll give students detention for anything just to straighten then up, you boys take a seat there with uh… Roxas… did I say you name right kid?" Roxas glanced up at Wallace and the other three boys.

"Yeah, you said my name right" answered Roxas.

They all took there seats next to Roxas. Roxas looked over at Axel and Marluxia and saw them holding hands and were leaning against each other just whispering into each others ear, Roxas tried to listen closely to hear what they were saying to each other but couldn't make out the words. "Hey kids I have to take care of a few things so I'll be leaving class for a while and I'll check on you guys in about an hour, ok?"

"Alright teach" said Axel.

"Damn this is stupid" cried Demyx.

"Tell me about" whined Marluxia.

Roxas tried his best to concentrate on his homework and ignore them but couldn't help but listen to them bitch about detention. "You know since the teacher's gone we should leave too" said Marluxia checking the time on his phone. "No, just sit down and wait, we have another 45 minutes" said Axel lying his head down on the table. Marluxia laid his head on top of Axels' and looked over at Roxas and winked at him which made Roxas glare at him. "So newbie how do you like here so far?" asked Demyx. Roxas shrugged "It's ok, I'm just having a hard time getting used to a student or two" Roxas directed that right to Marluxia. "Well that can be taken care of" said Marluxia. A vibrating sound was heard on the table, which was coming from Marluxia's cell phone. "Hello" Axel looked up at Marluxia with confusion wondering who it could be. "Alright…seeya Clou- I mean uhh… bye!" He turned real red and Roxas got an idea on who that might be.

"Who was that?" asked Axel

"Oh I have to go meet up with Zexion, he's going to shoe me his new car he's getting so yeah I'm gonna head out of here" said Marluxia.

"Your going to get into more trouble" said Axel.

"Screw the teachers" said Marluxia walking up to Axel and giving a kiss on his neck, Roxas looked away feeling a little acquired.

"Seeyah babe, love you"

"Love you too" said Axel

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas sat there at the table and just remained silent. "Oh man I can't take this" whined Axel. "Same here if the teacher ditches us then so will we" Demyx said getting out of his seat. "Well then lets leave" Axel grabbed his bag and walked out with Demyx following him.

Roxas sat there not wanting to leave to early so he wouldn't get anymore detentions. After his time was up he figured the teacher wouldn't come back. He left class and began walking through the back doors until he thought he heard someone. He began to get closer and closer to the sound and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Axel sitting up against the wall crying. Roxas didn't know what to do or say.

"Umm… Axel? Are you ok?" Axel wiped off some of his tears and looked over at Roxas.

"Please don't say I told you so" Axel stood up and began walking away from Roxas, leaving Roxas standing there confused.

"Wait! Axel!" Roxas ran up to Axel and stood in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Axel stood there in silence and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry ok? I should have believed you when you told me about Marluxia cheating on me" Roxas eyes opened real wide and realized what Axel was saying to him.

"Oh no, you mean you found him with the other guy?" Axel nodded and began walking.

"Look Axel, I'm real sorry, I didn't want to tell you but- Roxas was cutoff.

"Listen none of this is you fault ok?" I should have listened to you when you told me but our relationship was getting worse so maybe it was best for us to not see each other, I don't know love is so confusing" said Axel.

"Tell me about it I've been through that kind of pain" said Roxas.

Axel looked over at him and felt even more bad for the kid, not only has he lost both of his parents and is starting new school; his heart has also been broken as well. When they got outside it was raining. "Great" Axel looked at Roxas "What is it?" asked Axel. "It's raining" Axel didn't understand why he was upset over a little bit of rain. "I guess I'll seeyah later" said Roxas walking the way across the parking lot. "Wait!" Roxas turned around and looked over at Axel "Are you walking home?" Roxas nodded. "I'll drive you home so you won't get wet" offered Axel.

Roxas went from a frown to a smile after Axel offered him the ride. "Are you sure?" asked Roxas. "Yeah, I have no where else to go or do," said Axel. With that in mind Roxas walked up next to Axel and followed him to his mustang. "Wow, you have nice car."

"Thanks, my parents gave it to me when I turned 16 last year"

"I wished I got a car when I turned 16"

Axel felt even worse for him. Axel unlocked the car and both boys got inside the car, Roxas were amazed on how nice the car was from the inside.

"So, where do you live?" asked Axel breaking the silence in the car.

"Umm…lets see… go 5 streets up Paupu Ave. and then take a left at 13th street," answered Roxas.

"So you do live close to school and me" Roxas opened his eyes real wide. "Wha- I mean you do?"

"Yep, except, instead of taking a left on 13th street take a left on 8th street and you'll see a house with a red mustang parked outside and that's my house" chuckled Axel.

The ride home was quiet until he made it to Roxas house. "Thanks Axel, I really appreciate it" said Roxas not wanting the moment to end.

"Sure, no problem"

"Seeyah at school" Roxas was about to get out until he felt a hand grab his wrist.'

"Roxas?" Roxas stopped before opening the car door and blushed when he realized that Axels' hand was around his wrist.

"Yeah?" asked Roxas

"Um… well you seem like a very cool kid to hang around with, so would you like to hang out this weekend? I can show you the island since your new" asked Axel.

"Yeah that sounds fun will Marluxia get mad if he sees us hanging out?" Axel thought about it "No and if he does then that's his problem not ours"

"See you'll get over him in no time" chuckled Roxas.

"Can I have you phone number so I can get a hold of you? Asked Axel.

"Sure, my number is 555-0013" Axel took out his Razor and put in his number.

"What's you number?" asked Roxas

"Mine is 555-0008" Roxas got out his phone which wasn't a fancy cell phone like Axels' but still worked like any other cell phone.

"Alrighty then, I guess in that case I'll see you tomorrow" said Roxas.

"You bet" said Axel

"Thanks again" said Roxas leaving out of Axels' car.

"Anytime"

Roxas walked up to his front door and watched Axel drive off. "Wow, I can't believe, Axel Hikari just drove me home, next we'll be dating, then going to prom, after that he'll ask me to marry him and I'll be Roxas Hikari, well at least I hope are relationship goes that far," Roxas said daydreaming his future away.

_Axel POV_

"So, Roxas is his name, huh, well he seems like a nice kid not to mention he's very cute" Axel thought about his whole summer he spent with Marluxia and missed the way he touched him and kissed him. "I kind of miss him, NO! What are you saying Axel he cheated on you that's not true love, he probably dated me for the sex or something" He pulled into his driveway and got out of his car. When he got inside he saw a note lying on the table that read:

Dear Axel

Me and you father have a business trip To go on we'll be gone for the next two weeks. If you need anything call us or have one of the maids help you.

Love Mom & Dad

Axel crumbled the paper and threw it at the trash can. "I'm so glad I'm hanging out with Roxas tomorrow, I can't stand being alone."

_Axel POV End_

"Sora!?" Roxas yelled out looking for his cousin. "What is it?" asked Sora. The blonde walked into the room with a grin on his face. "If you want to know, you have to ask me how I got home" Roxas said lying down on Sora's bed. "How do you get home?" asked Sora. "Someone brought me in his fancy red 2007 mustang" Sora's face was still confused. "I'll give you a hind his name starts with an "A' and end in "xel" said Roxas. The light in Sora's head finally turned on. "No way! You can't be serious, why and how did he take you home?" cried Sora. "Well it all started in detention…

Roxas told his cousin what happened from when Marluxia cheated on Axel to the part when Axel drove Roxas home.

"So do you think he likes you?" asked Sora.

"I'm not sure, he asked for my cell number but I think he only wanted it so he can get a hold of me.

"Or maybe that was just an excuse so he can ask you out on dates and be more than friends" what Sora said was true.

"You made a good point" said Roxas.

"I can see you two together" said Sora.

"Really?...I think I can too," said Roxas, beginning to turn every shade of red.

* * *

Remember the more Reviews the more chapters!!! 


	6. Scary movie plan

OH my gosh im sorry this chapter came in sooooo late! I'll be sure to have the next chap up in a couple days! anyways thanks for reading!

* * *

Come the next morning Roxas was slowly woke up from his sleep. He stretched out his arms and yawned. The clock read 10:52. "I hope Axel calls today" He threw on some clothes and got ready just in case Axel called soon. About few minutes later Roxas phone began to ring. He saw who was calling "Axel" he flipped open the phone and clicked the speak button, 

"Hello?"

"Hey Rox, how you doing?"

"Oh not much just the same old normal morning stuff, you?"

"Same here, my family is out of town and I'm home alone, so I was thinking my family owns a few stores and restaurants around Destiny Island, we can get the V.I.P treatment"

"Really?" Sounds fun"

"Alright, so I'll come pick you up at 12 o'clock, is that ok?"

"Sure, 12 is great"

"Cool, see you then"

"Bye"

It was 11:50 and Roxas was beginning to get a nervous about being with Axel. "So Axel told me his family owned a few stores and restaurants in town." Said Roxas.

"Yeah, him and his family are getting richer and richer because their stores are slowly going international and soon before you know they might be billionaires" said Sora.

Roxas thought it was unbelievable that his family was so successful. "He must be the happiest kid in the world" said Roxas daydreaming on what it would be like to have that much money. Sora looked at Roxas and didn't agree with his comment. " Just because he has money doesn't mean your happy, I've heard he's one of the most depressed kids on the island, but he doesn't show it, he hides it, there's a lot more to it, Demyx told me and Riku, maybe you can get to know him more today, yah know?" said Sora. Roxas nodded and thought about what Sora said and he did make a point about Axel.

"Beep beep!" the sound of a honking noise was heard from outside the house. "Roxas looked out the window and saw Axel in his car. "He's here, seeyah later cuz!" Roxas ran out of the house and walked towards Axels' car.

"Hey" said Axel

"Hey" said Roxas blushing

"So, where have you been around here?"

"Since I've moved here, I've mostly been to this neighborhood of course and the grocery store. I've only lived here for about a week"

"In that case we're going to have a long day"

Axel checked his pocket. "Uh-Oh"

"What is it?" asked Roxas

"I forgot my wallet, we need to stop over at my house, it will be real quick ok?"

"Sure no problem"

Roxas was a little anxious to see Axels' home, it's probably a mansion. Axel turned on 8th street. Roxas noticed every house they drove by was not only nice and has good curb appeal but was also getting bigger the further they drove down the street. "Is it me or are all the homes getting bigger?" asked Roxas gawking at every house they passed. "Ha-ha, yeah these homes are so small to me because I've lived here since I was a little kid"

They pulled up in a big three story mansion that had a four car garage and a large fountain in the middle of the front yard with palm trees to give the house some privacy. This made Roxas house look like a seaside shack. "No way?! This is where you live?"

"Yep, home sweet home, do you want to go inside real quick?" offered Axel

"Sure, I'd love to go in" said Roxas.

They walked up to the front door which Roxas stood there trying to see how high the door was, it looked like it was about 20 feet high or more, pretty bit he thought to himself. Axel held the door open for Roxas; he walked in past him with his jaw dropped when he saw the front entrance. "This is so huge" Roxas couldn't quit admiring the giant house. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back down" said Axel walking up the stairs.

Roxas walked around until he found a photo album. He glanced behind him making sure Axel wasn't around. Roxas opened up the album and the first thing he saw was a note that read: "Summer Love 2006 Me & Marluxia My Love" he turned the page and saw a few pics of Axel and Mauluxia laying on the beach, Roxas blushed when he say saw Axel with out his shirt on, but glared when he saw them making out, he kept on turning the pages and stopped when he saw them in bed, Roxas eyes widened and couldn't believe what Axel has done. "You ready to go?" asked Axel, Roxas quickly shut the album and turned around looking like he didn't touch anything. "Yeah ready."

"Well since it's a little past noon do you want to go eat first at my families restaurant?" asked Axel.

"Sure sounds good" Roxas noticed his stomach growling and thought it would be best to eat first. They pulled up to a huge fancy Japanese restaurant called Hikaris. "I can't believe your family owns this" Roxas said gawking at the 5 star restaurant. "Yep and since they know me we can sit in the best seat in the house" Axel said locking the car. "I bet this will be the coolest restaurant I've ever been too!" Axel looked over at Roxas and saw how happy he was, as long as Roxas was happy Axel was happy too, which brought a smile to his face.

As they walked in the hostess recognized Axel already "Mr.Hikari!" waved the young hostess. "They all know you" Axel nodded "Yep, I come here like once a week."

"Mr.Hikari, how are you doing?" asked the young hostess. "Doing fine," answered Axel.

"Oh! My apologies who is this?" Axel looked over at Roxas who happened to be overwhelmed of the restaurant still. "Oh this here is Roxas, he just moved here from Twilight Town," Axel said putting his arm around Roxas shoulder, which made the blonde boy's face turn every shade of red.

"Oh is he your new boyfriend?" asked the hostess.

Roxas and Axel still didn't know each other enough to like one another so they both looked speechless and didn't know what to say to that.

"Um… well… I just met him and we're friends for now…" Axel trailed off still not sure of what else to say to the acquired question.

"Aww how sweet, well follow me and I'll take you to your table" Axel and Roxas followed the hostess. She took them upstairs where the VIP seats were. They were seated at a circular booth that had a breath taking view of the beach. "Here's your menu's, if you two need anything let me know"

"Alright thanks" said Axel. Roxas looked over at the menu and was shocked to see the prices of the meals, so he looked over at the kids section and it wasn't any cheaper. "Umm…Axel?" Axel looked over at Roxas "Yeah Rox?" Roxas looked up at Axel. "Before you order food, I want to let you know I can't afford this" Axel smiled and shook his head at Roxas "Roxas, Roxas since I'm here we'll both get this for free or if I do pay for it I'll just get the money back anyways since my family owns it." "Oh ok, thanks" Roxas smiled. "No problem kiddo" ruffling the blondes' hair.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, my I take your drink orders?" asked the waiter. "Yes, I'll have a diet coke" said Axel, Roxas wondered why he ordered a diet coke, he needs a regular to add some calories to his slender figure. "May I have your dring order sir?" asked the waiter. Roxas snapped out of staring at Axel's body. "Oh, I'll have a Dr.Pepper," "I'll have those out for you gentlemen."

"So Roxas what are you getting for lunch?" Roxas looked over at his menu "Hmm… I'm not sure, what do you normally get?" Axel opened up his menu "When me and Marluxia would come her- Roxas looked up at Axel and felt a little mad that he wasn't over him. "Look Axel you shouldn't get mad over Marluxia, don't punish yourself it wasn't your fault" Axel smiled back at Roxas "It's not that, I was with him all summer and we did so much that whenever I do something that we both used to do it brings back memories and I don't want those memories." "Yeah I know what it was like, when someone breaks your heart and you can't get them out of you head" chuckled Roxas. "Do you still have that pain in your heart?" questioned Axel, Roxas nodded "Yeah I just told myself one day to get over it and move on." Axel thought about it "Yeah your right" Roxas and Axel sat there smiling at each other. "Oh yeah the meal that me and you know who used to get was the 'calamari and broccoli' does that sound good? We can split it since it's a lot of food" offered Axel. "Sounds tasty," said Roxas. The waiter came by shortly after and took their order.

"So you like the restaurant so far Rox?" Roxas snapped his head directly at Axel "Mm hm I love it, the view of the beach is gorgeous and the atmosphere in here is great." "Good, I'm glad you like it."

The waiter came out with their meal shortly after. After it was served Roxas dug in. "So I guess you really like it?" chuckled Axel, Roxas face was to stuffed to answer "Mm hmm" Roxas nodded. One last piece of calamari was sitting on the plate, while both of the boys grabbed it at the same time with Axel's hand on top of Roxas. "Oh sorry" said Axel taking his hand away. "No, I'm sorry" said Roxas. "You can have it" Roxas blushed. "Thanks." "Sure" said Axel. Roxas grabbed the last piece of calamari and got an idea. He grabbed an knife and cut it in half and handed the other half to Axel. "Here we both can share it." "Aw Rox, you didn't have to" Axel said grabbing the other half. The waiter came up to the table to take their plates. "Did you gentlemen save any room for desert?" Axel and Roxas shook their heads no.

Axel and Roxas walked back to the car. "So Roxas would you like me to show you the stores my parents own?" Axel said starting up the car. "Yeah, I'd love too, you must be the happiest teen in the world" Roxas said obviously forgetting what Sora told him that morning about- 'being rich doesn't mean your always happy' Axel frowned at what Roxas comment because he wasn't the happiest teen he felt more… depressed.

They pulled up to a busy strip mall along the beach. "Well here we are" said Axel. "This is beautiful" Roxas said admiring the beach view. "We didn't come here to look at it, C'mon I'll show yah all the stores and shops around here."

It put a smile on Roxas face to see all the happy families and people hanging around having fun, it wasn't like that in Twilight Town, people there didn't communicate with their families and never seem to ever be happy. For the rest of the afternoon Axel showed Roxas the shops his family owned and told Roxas all his childhood stories growing up on the island from when he was little til now. There last stop was the icecream shop. Axel bought Roxas a popsicle of sea-salt icecream and both boys walked along the boardwalk licking their popsicles, until they stopped to watch the sunset. "This sunset reminds me a lot of Twilight Town" Axel looked over at Roxas who's eyes were as blue as can be the had the sun drowning in them. "Do you miss Twilight Town?" Roxas thought about it for a sec. "No…No not really, the people their weren't friendly, and it never was peaceful there since it's a big busy city." Axel threw his popsicle stick in the trash and walked back over to Roxas who was still gazing the last light left f rom the sun. "I was thinking about what you said earlier, about me being the richest teen here on the island," Roxas broke his contact away from the sun and looked over at Axel with concern. "Well I'm not, I'm more depressed."

"What? What are you depressed from?" asked Roxas very worried about Axel. "It's just… well I know my family is very wealthy but they're never around and I'm always lonely and by myself, that's why I love being at school my friends are there and the teachers care more about me than my own folks do, and I sometimes hate to hear the last bell of the day because when I go home it's empty." Roxas had no idea.

"I guess it's true" Roxas mumbled. "What's true?" asked Axel. "Money doesn't buy happiness" answered Roxas.

The two boys walked back towards Axel's car after the sunset. "So what's your family doing tonight?" asked Axel. "My Aunt has to work late tonight so she won't be home till tomorrow morning, and Sora is staying the night at Riku's so I'm basically alone as well." This gave Axel a good idea.

"How about you stay over at my house so you won't be alone?" Roxas liked the sound of that. "Really? I mean if that's alright with you?" Axel was glad to hear Roxas positive feed back. "Yep, we can stay up late, watch some movies, eat, and hang out" said Axel.

The sky was dark by the time they reached Axel's house. Axel turned on all the lights as the walked in. "Well, my house is your house, so make yourself at home" Axel said walking towards the living room. The living room was massive with a flat portable giant 60 inch T.V. with black leather sofas with high definition surround sound with over 500 channels. Roxas was at a loss for words. "You know you can grab the remote and actually watch the T.V. instead of staring at a blank screen" chucked Axel. "Uh, alright" Roxas grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. while Axel went to the kitchen and made some popcorn and grabbed two drinks.

Roxas came up with an good idea. "So did you find any good movies on T.V.?" asked Axel from the kitchen still waiting for the popcorn to finish. "Umm… yeah I did, have you seen the Grudge?" asked Roxas. "Yeah I like that movie" said Axel. "Yeah me too" Roxas lied the movie scared him to death that he never finished it after the part when the girl was hiding in her bed and was killed by the psycho Asian lady. (A/N the grudge is one of my favorite movies ) But Roxas new that if he got to scared he can probably get Axel closer to him.

Roxas took a seat on the couch followed by Axel who was holding two cans of coke and a bowl of kettle popcorn. Axel sat down next to Roxas. "Here's some soda and popcorn" offered Axel. "Thanks" said Roxas gulping his drink a down and setting it on the table. The beginning of the movie wasn't to scary it was really more suspenseful. Both Axel and Roxas finished the popcorn and set it aside. Roxas on the other hand scooted closer to Axel because the movie was getting more horrifying. Axel noticed Roxas was getting scared and put his arm around Roxas to comfort him. "Is this movie to scary for you?" asked Axel, Roxas looked up at him. "No, are you kidding, I… I haven't seen it in a while," stuttered Roxas, who was actually terrified because he hated horror movies especially this one. "If you want to change it we can?" said Axel. "Oh no its alright" said Roxas. Knowing that his little plan to get Axel was slowly working, it was getting towards the end of the movie when it was beginning to get even scarier. It was the part where the dead Asian lady was crawling down the stairs. When Roxas saw how scary she was he immediately clinked onto Axel and had his head hiding in his chest. Axel wrapped his hands around Roxas and pulled him into his lap. "Ha I knew this movie was way to scary for you" Roxas hid his face from Axel. "Ok I lied I've never seen the whole movie I just put it on because I knew it was scary and I thought if put on a horror movie I can hold onto you if I got scared" Roxas blurted out, not realizing he just told Axel his whole get-closer-to-Axel-scary-movie-plan Axel chuckled at the comment. "You didn't have to do all this just to get me to hold on to you, but I got to admit it was a cute little plan to get me" Axel smirked. Roxas blushed and rested his head against Axel. Axel changed the channel and surfed through the channels looking for something less scary to watch, he put it on his favorite romance move "BrokeBack Mountain" (A/N another movie favorite of mine! ; I'm like so crazy for boy and boy

luv ) "Have you seen this?" asked Axel. Roxas looked at the T.V. "Oh my gosh I love this movie, their relationship is so sweet" said Roxas. "Yeah it is" said Axel resting his head on top of Roxas. "It's kinda like us" Roxas blurted out not realizing what he just said out loud, Roxas turned beat red.

He got off Axel "I'm sorry I should've said that, I'll go home now" Roxas began to walk off until he was pulled back. "No! Don't go" Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas waist pulling him back towards the couch. "Your right their relationship is like ours" Roxas glanced up at Axel and smiled. "C'mon lets go sit back on the couch. Axel sat down with Roxas sitting on his lap snuggled up.

"Yah know when I moved here I didn't think I was going to like it… but then… then I met you and now I'm happy, which is different because I haven't been happy in a long time," said Roxas feeling comforted in Axel's arms. "I'm glad to hear that Roxas" Axel put his hand under Roxas chin and gazed down at him., Roxas could feel Axel's warm breath coming closer, both faces inches away until both their lips finally met. Roxas slowly began to pull his arms around Axe's neck, as for Axel his arms were pulling Roxas waist closer towards his.

Axel began to kiss down towards Roxas's neck which caused the young blonde to moan in between breaths which Axel loved the sound of. "Ax… Axel" Axel held on tighter to Roxas not wanting the moment to end. "I…I love you" said Roxas trying to catch his breath. Axel stopped what he was doing and couldn't believe his ears.

"Really?", Roxas nodded and looked away from the redhead .

Axel gently grabbed Roxas chin and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you too"

Roxas was overwhelmed to see that he was in love again.

* * *

Please leave **REVIEWS** and the sooner the next chap. will come! 


	7. Promise ring

**OMG Iam sooooo terribly sorry it took me forever to update!**

**I just got a job and I'am still in school so I have been extremely busy! So yeah this next chap is very Angst and dramatic! my fav! **

* * *

By the next morning Roxas woke up to the sound of his cell vibrating, but realized he could'nt reach it with a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Ax...Axel let go" the blonde struggled away from the redhead and finally grabbed his phone from the floor.

"Hello"

"Hi, Roxas?"

"Sora? what's wrong?"

"Where have you been? Me and Riku just got to my house and I expected to see you here, but you weren't"

"Oh well that's because I'm at Axel's place"

"You need to star- Wow wait a sec! you're still with Axel?" Did you ever come home last night?"

"No, I stayed at his house for the night, but don't get any ideas I know what you're thinking"

"Uh huh sure"

"Whatever"

"Well whatever you do use a condom"

"Shut up!" snapping his phone shut.

"Who was that?" Roxas looked over his shoulder and saw Axel stretched out still laying on the couch. "It was Sora, but i guess he needs me to come home" Axel frowned at the comment not wanting his new lover to leave. "Aww I wish you could stay" yawned Axel. "Me too" Roxas staring grabbing his belongings. "In that case I'll give you a ride back to your place"

The ride home was mostly silent til they pulled up to the blondes house

"Thanks, I wanted to let you know I had a great time yesterday... and last night was great too" said Roxas turning every shade of red.

"Me too, but Roxas I wanted to tell you somthing" Axel said a bit concerned

"Sure what is it?

"When we go back to school tomorrow can we just act like friends because I don't think Marluxia is still over me and that might start a fight if he sees me with you and my friends well...

"What?!" cried Roxas "So you think you won't be popular if you get seen with me? or what are you embarresed to be seen with me at school?"

"No I want things at school to calm down for a while"

"But what about the things you said to me last night when you said you loved me, didn't that mean somthing to you?" Roxas half yelled.

"Listen last night ws one of th emost roamantic nights I had in a long time but-

"But what?! you just want to keep you reputation high instead of hanging around me because I'm just the new kid, is that it?

"Look you're taking this the wrong way"

"Then why did you tell me you loved me last night?"

Axel looked at Roxas and didn't know what to say he meant it last night but why did it not mean anything right now?

"Roxas I...I lo-

"What is it?" asked Roxas. Roxas gave Axel another chance to let im say what he was going to say but got impatient. "Yah know, I thought I saw something in you Axel... But I was wrong...lets pretend this weekend never happened" Axel was at a loss for words, and couldn't believe what just happend.

The very next day at school Roxas couldn't quit thinking about Axel, a part of him wanted him back not just for the money but there was somthing about him that was different that Roxas wanted that made his heart feel complete but the other part turned him off when Axel made the comment about just staying friends and hiding their relationship.

"I can't believe he was nice to you in the beginning then he made that asswhole comment to you and ruined everything" said Namine' trying he best to comfort Roxas.

"Its strange that he said that to you because I've known him all my life and he's not the type that would say something like that" said Kairi hoping Roxas had his story straight.

"He treated me with respect and was so much fun to hang out with Saturday night but then yesterday morning when he said that... it just turned me off" Roxas said furiously

"Well from the stories I've heard about Axel, he seems like a mindless jock who's an ass and derserved to get his heart broken by Marluxia that's his karma" said Namine crossing her arms.

"Hello? Sora, Riku! Would you two love birds quit eating each others faces off and help us solve this out here?" Kairi asked sarcastically.

Sora stopped kissing RIku and looked over to ROxas "Here's some advice number 1, Rox, there are other fish in the sea, number 2, Axel is an ass, number 3, Marluxia is probably doing his new boyfriend right now so stick with that and things will be fine in no time" Sora pulled Riku back into their own make out seccion. Roxas just rolled his eyes as Namine and Kairi just shook their heads.

"Anyways do you guys know who Marluxia is dating?" asked Kairi. Namine and ROxas shook their heads no.

"Cloud Strife"

"WHAT?!" cried Namine

"Yup"

"That name sounds so familiar" Roxas said scratching the back of his head

"You look confused Rox" said Namine

"Yah I don't know why but I know I've heard that name before"

"Hmm... well don't think about it too much, he's actually one of the best blitzball players on the Destiny Islands next to Wakka and Tidus of course, so maybe that's where you heard his name from" said Kairi

"I guess" Roxa shrugged,

_Rox POV No its not from Blitzball I've heard that name somewhere before and I'm gonna figure it out_

"WEll anyways does Cloud have blue eyes and blonde spikey hair?" asked Roxas

"Yeah that's excactly what he looks like" Kairi giggles "its funny, that describes you too, blonde and blue eyed like him"

"SInce that's what he looks like that was probably the guy I saw with Maruluxia last week"

"Probably right" said Kairi

ROxas looked over at the school parking lot when he heard the upper classmen showing off there cars to see who has the loudest engine. "Roxas, don't you have classes with Axel?" asked Kairi

"Unfortunitly I have all my classes with him except for one"

"Speaking of the crazy redhead he's right over there" Namine pointed out. Roxas looked over to the parking lot and saw the red mustang with the Axel stanging next to it chatting with his peers.

"Just forget about him" said Namine. ROxas couldn't help to sneed a few peaks over at Axel who happend to be walking inside the school with his friends. "He's acting like nothing ever happend between us" Roxas said under his breath.

Roxas decided to walk to class with Kairi and Namine. "I need to go by my locker to grab my books" said Roxas. "Alright then we'll seeyah later" said Namine and Kairi.

Roxas got up to his locker and started doing his combination but stopped in the middle of it when a hand slightly tapped his shoulder.

The blonde slowly turned around as blue eyes met green. "Hey Rox" Roxas turned back around to what he was doing trying his best to ignore Axel.

"You never let me finish what I tried to tell you yesterday" Roxas finally got his locker open still acting like the redhead was never alive.

Axel couldn't take it he grabbed Roxas's arms pushed him up against the locker pressing both of their lips together. Roxas tried his best to push Axel off but failed. The two broke their lips apart. "I love you" said Axel.

Axel took the blonde's breath away due to the fact that he was breathing heavily.

"This is the part where you tell me I love you to'" said Axel

"Its to late for that, you know you have me so confused" said Roxas with tears swelling up in his blue orbs.  
"Can you please forgive me?" Axel dug his hand in his pocket and brought a box out, Roxas looked at it stangely not sure of what it could be.

The box revealed a platinum silver ring with a lining of white gold to surround it.

"You want me to marry you?" Axel shook his head.

"No, I want us to be together like lovers, this ring will be like our promise ring not for marrage"

Axel took the ring out of the case and gently grabbed Roxas's hand, and slid the ring on his right ring finger. "This ring will be a sign of our relationship not letting anyone or anything break us apart" Axel said taking Roxas's hand and placing a kiss on the ring.

The tears in Roxas's eyes began to roll down his cheeks. Axel lifted the blonde's chin up with his hand and wiped off the tears. "Please don't cry" Axel pulled Roxas in his arms and held him tight.

Roxas pushed Axel away and grabbed his books. "Roxas I want an answer!"

"I wanted an answer yesterday-

"And I just gave you it!"

"But you were to late"

"So!"

"So! You are just gonna have to wait for the answer after school or somthing"

"I can't wait that long"

"Well I had to wait longer so get over it!" said roxas walking past the redhead.

"Any luck?" Axel turned around facing Demyx, Axel shook his head and sighed "I don't know, this makes me mad, I always get what I want but why can't I get him?" cried Axel.

"Because, he's not a total manwhore like you Ax, your easy to get and he isn't that's a huge difference and you two would probably not last"Axel looked at Demyx with confusion. "Since when did you become a pro at yaoi relationships?" Axel said saratically. "No it's just obvious that he doesn't want you"

"Yes he does, he's just confused... I hope"

Roxas turned the corner with tears coming down his face.

_I can't believe he's still wanting to talk to me after the way I yelled at him yesterday morning. He even bought me a ring so we can both be together I've never had somebody care for me so much in my life._

The young blonde sniffled wiping the drops of water coming down his blushed cheeks.

Roxas decided to go to the library and ditch his classes that he had with the crazy redhead. When the final bell rang for school to let out Roxas hurridly so he didn't have to see Axel. He threw his books in the locker slammed it shut and walked out of school before getting caught be the pyromaniac.

"So what's it gonna be?" Roxas stopped and hoped that wasn't who he thought it was.

He turned around as blue eyes met green.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!! I Promise to have the next chap up in a week since school will be over I'll be writing all summer long!!!**

**Jumps up & down 5 days till school is over!**


	8. Tastes good

**WOO HOO Chap 8! Yay I know I did it again. I was suppose to update like two weeks ago but its been longer than that. I've been busy writing my other story Summer SeaSalt which is a big hit so if you haven't read it I suggest you do! because its another AkuRoku of mine that's very good.**

**Alright now I've been writing this story with what comes to my mind. But I have a lot of cute ideas about what's going to happen later on so like i said im sorry about the delay!**

**Now my computer isn't working that well so my spell check and sentenced my be mest up! so im real sorry about the typos.**

**please enjoy!**

**OH yeah thank you people who have left me Reviews!!!**

* * *

Roxas stood there stairing into Axel's eyes. "I just...don't want to be hurt again Axel" said Roxas looking away from the redhead. "Please...I'm sorry...I promise to never hurt you again" Axel slowly walked up towards Roxas grabbing a hold of his hand.

"You promise?" asked Roxas

"Yes" Axel quickly nodded.

Roxas sighed "Fine I guess we can-

"Yes!" Axel cut in grabbing onto Roxas holding him like he was the last boy on earth.

"Ax...el..I..cant...bre..ath"

"Sorry Rox, but you do know what they say "love is painful" Axel winked

"Only you would say that"

"So now that we're boyfriends again... what do you want to do?"

"I'am kinda hungry"

"And?"

"Huh AND I was hoping you would take me out somewhere to get me I don't know maybe some sea-salt icecream" Roxas pouted

"Don't give me that cute innocent face of your's Rox" Axel turned away pretending to ignore the blonde

"Aww my stomack is growling Axel, what if I starved to death right now because you were to lazy to take me out for some food"

"Please Axe" Roxas stod write infront of Axel placing his arms around his neck.

"Is this what it takes for you to get turned on Rox?" Axel chuckeled picking Roxas up as his legs were wrapped around Axel's waist.

"So does this mean we can get some icecream?" Roxas pleaded

"Yeah I was just kidding I was going to take you to get what you wanted" Axel chuckled

Roxas placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek. Axel just carried Roxas out to his car and drove off for some sweets.

The red Mustang pulled up to the beach near an icecream stand. Roxas got out of the car with Axel behind him. "So which flavor do you want?" asked Axel. "My fav" Roxas smiled. "And that would be...?" Axel asked. "Sea salt ice cream!" Roxas grabbing onto Axel's hand pulling him to the icecream stand. "What would you boys li- "Two sea salt icecreams" Roxas cut in not letting the icecream man even finish his sentence "...O-Ok two sea salts it is"

Axel got his wallet out to pay as the man handed both of them there icecream. "Thanks boys come again" said the man.

Both Roxas and Axel walked to the pier and both sat off the ledge with there feet dangling off the edge looking out to the

ocean. "Sea salt?" asked Axel. "Yeah best flavor in the entire world, try it" said Roxas licking his popcycle. "Its blue,

I've never seen blue icecream" Axel said taking the wrapper off. "If you don't want it I'll have it" said Roxas finishing

the last bite of his. This gave Axel a clever idea.

"I got a better idea" said Axel. Axel grabbed Roxas chin gently pulling him over for a kiss. Roxas didn't expect it but went

along with it anyways allowing the redhead to explore every inch of his mouth. Axel enjoyed every flavor of the left over

icecream taste in the blonde's mouth. They both pulled away breaking the kiss. "That's some good tasting icecream" said Axel

taking a bite of his popcycle.

"Can I have a lick?" asked Roxas.

"But it tastes so good Rox"

"I let you have a taste out of my mouth so I think you should let me have some of yours"

"No way this is way to good"

Roxas tried to pull it out of the redhead's hand but Axel was a step ahead of him. Axel stood up licking the rest of his popcycle, Roxas being the height he was couldn't reach. "Axel that's not fair, your to tall" scowled Roxas. "Maybe your just to short" Axel teased. "But since I love you oh so much I'll let you have the rest" Axel handed Roxas the last half of his popcycle. "Yay" cheered Roxas. After he was through with the treat Roxas placed a gentle kiss on Axel's lip's.  
"I love you Axel"  
"I love you too Roxas"  
Axel and Roxas spent the rest of there afternoon walking on the beach holding hands promising to never be apart again.

After an romantic afternoon at the beach Axel drove Roxas back to his place to drop him off. Roxas got inside is house with Kairi, Namine and Riku over at his house. "Hey guys" said Roxas walking to his bedroom. "Hold it ROxas" Roxas stopped and looked over at Namine. "Who was that?" asked Namine. "Who?" Roxas said innocently. "It was Axel wasn't it?" Said Namine. Roxas nodded. "You know your going to get hurt again" said Namine. "No I don't think so...Its a long story but trust me I don't think he'll be breaking my heart any time soon" said Roxas. "So wait you and Axel are together again" asked Kairi. "Yeah we're boyfriends" Roxas muttered. "Aww that's so sweet" said Kairi. "So are you guys going out anywhere?" asked Roxas. "Yeah I'm driving everyone to the movies and then when its over we're all gonna hang out at the beach, you can join us if you want to" said Riku. "Nah, I had enough of the beach for today" said Roxas. "What did you do?" asked Kairi. "Axel and I went out for a while and talked along the shore, had some icecream" Roxas said smiling to himself thinking of the good memories. "Are we ready to go?" asked Sora coming down the stairs. "Oh Hey Rox I didn't know you were here, you wanna come? It will be lots of fun and it will get your mind off you know who" Sora said nudging Roxas. "Me and Axel are together again" Roxas said smoothly. Sora just stood there gawking at his cousin like he was crazy. "Long story I'll explain later"

Roxas went up to his room feeling as if he just died and went to heaven. "Im telling we better keep an eye our for Axel because I won't

allow that mindless jock to hurt my cousin again like that" Sora said getting into Riku's car. "I totally agree with you Sora, I bet he's using

Roxas just as a fuck buddy" said Namine getting into the back seat along with Kairi. "But you never know, Im kinda good friends with him,

so I can try to talk to him during class and see what he's up too" said Kairi. "Riku what do you have to say about all this?" asked Namine. "I

kinda think we should stay out of it because I have enough problems from school and blitz ball the last thing I need on my mind is to get

invovled with someone's relationship but since he is our friend I geuss it wouldn't hurt to watch out for Axel" said Riku starting up the car.

"When we go to school tomorrow we'll follow Axel around and see if he's being a good boy or not"

**Hehe I know I kinda made Namine and Kairi "Axel Haters" lol**

**I hope everyone liked because I don't think this chap was all that good. but if it was let me know and if you didn't like it I understand lol**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!  
**


	9. AntiAxel

**Hehe I had fun writing this chap! lol I came up with some funny ideas, now this chap will be more about Sora, Kairi and Namine because they don't trust Axel so they're gonna stalk Axel for a while to see what he's up too. I thought that would be fun to do, wouldn't it? lol**

**Anyways I've been real busy lately writing my other story called Summer SeaSalt and so that's why its taking me forever to write this story.**

_**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS!!! PWETTY PWEASE!!! Oh yeah one more thing when the reviewers review me the number one thing that I get critisized the most about it my spelling and grammer well I use Notepad to type all my stories on and Notepad does NOT have spellcheck or grammer corrections so take it easy on those kind of reviews because believe me I know that my spelling and grammer isn't always perfect sometimes it is but there are other times I just type the story and just put on with out checking the spelling or grammer, so please keep that in mind reviewers but thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate it:D**_

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Namine tried to come up with some ideas to follow Axel around to make sure he was being respectful to Roxas and to see if they can trust him since Axel had the reputation of sticking with boys just for the sex and then blowing them off for the next guy in line. 

"Hmm... We need to make sure if we can approve of him because he's cheated before on other guys right?" asked Sora

"I think I'm not so sure" said Kairi

"Ok, We need to find a way to keep track of Axel with out him knowing that we're following him...kinda like stalking him" said Namine

"That pratically is stalking him" Kairi chuckled

"Well whatever you know what I mean" said Namine

"What's his daily school scedule?" asked Sora.

"We all know that he shows up at the school ten minutes after we show up...umm and we do have lunch with him as well" said Kairi.

"Sweet, do you guys have a pen and paper so I can write down all this?" said Namine.

"There's some paper in my mom's old office and you should find a pen some where on the desk" said Sora

"K, thanks" Namine said getting what she needed.

"Isn't he on the Blitzball team?" asked Sora

"Yep him Demyx and few of there other friends are on varsity with Tidus so we can just follow Tidus to blitzball practice" said Kairi.

They sat around for the next ten minutes coming up with ideas on how to stalk Axel around school with out him knowing to see if he's going to be a good boyfriend to Roxas or not.

"Alright I got it" Namine said standing up from her spot on the couch."OK in the morning Axel is in the parking lot with all his friends so we can find a car to hide behind and listen to what he says about Roxas and make sure he doesn't hit on any other guy, then we'll follow him to his locker which is next to Roxas's locker and see how he treats our friend, and then they have a few classes together but we don't need to worry about that, then we have lunch with Axel so we'll try to find a table near his friends and listen to what they talk about, then for blitzball well... we can't follow them to the locker rooms or else they'll catch us so we have to get there before everyone else does and hide in a lockers are you guys cool with that?" said Namine

"Wow Nami, you wrote all that?" Kairi asked

Namine just roller her eyes "Just because Im blonde doesn't mean Im slow or dumb"

Sora just chuckled at the two

* * *

**Mission 1: parking lot**

"Ok, Axel and all his friends always park right over there so if we hide on the back of this truck right here he won't see us and we can listen to everything he says and see what he does with him catching us" said Kairi.

"Who's truck is this anyways?" asked Sora

"The janiter's" Kairi said simply

"No wonder its all filthy" Namine said disgustingly

"so when will he get here?" asked Sora.

"Remember Axel gets here ten minutes after we do" answered Kairi

Soon after the three heard Axel's Mustang pull in the parking lot with his other friends. "Oh my gosh he's here" criend Namine.

"Shh be quiet!" snapped Kairi.

Axel parked a couple parking spaces away from the truck they were hiding in. "Yo, Demyx I have to tell you something" said Axel getting out of his car. "Alright what is it?" Demyx asked walking over to Axel. "Me and Roxas are together" Demyx just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. "Are you happy for me?" asked Axel. "Damn it! No Im not happy" Zexion came walking over to them as happy as can be "Wait did you just say you and Roxas are together, like boyfriends?" asked Zexion, Axel nodded. "Yes! Where's my money?" asked Zexion. "I don't get it" said Axel. "Oh me and Demyx made a bet to see if you and Roxas would stay together or not, and well obviously you two are together so that means I win!" cried Zexion. "Thanks for the support Dem, I thought you were my pal" Axel said sarcastically. "Where is Roxas anyways?" asked Demyx. "He walks to school with his cousin and his other friends but are lockers are next to each other so I'm just gonna meet him there" said Axel. walking off with Demyx and Zexion.

"You guys no what that means?" said Kairi jumping out of the back of the truck.

"What?" asked Namine

"We gotta hurry up to Roxas and Axel's locker" said Kairi.

Sora, Kairi, and Namine ran inside the school.

"Ok lets see if Axel meets are approval" said Kairi

"Damn I can't believe he's chose to be with Axel" said Sora

"I know" said Namine

* * *

**Mission 2: Lockers **

The three stalkers just stood a few feet away from Roxas pretending they were talking, as Roxas was getting his stuff together for his first class. "Hey my little Roxy foxy" said Axel wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Roxas face lit up when he saw his lover creep up on him. "Axel" Roxas turned around kissing the redhead on his neck trying to reach up to his cheek. "Bend down a little Axe, your to tall for me to kiss your cheek" Axel bent down enough for Roxas to peck a kiss on his cheek. "Like I said Im not to tall your just to short" Axel teased. Roxas slightly punched the side of Axel's arm. "Shut up" Roxas chuckled. "Don't hate me cuz you ain't me" said Axel. Roxas just rolled his eyes grabbing the rest of his belongings. Axel held his hand out to Roxas as the both walked off to their first class.

Sora sighed "Maybe we should just stop...I mean Axel seems to really lik-  
"No we don't have enough evidence to prove that Axel truely likes Roxas" snapped Kairi "Alright then we are just gonna have to wait"  
"Wait for what?" asked Namine "Wait for blitzball practice, which means we will have to hide in the locker room and see if he flirts or hits on any other guy, ok?"

**Hahaha the ending is kinda cliffy! lol Mission 3 will be next chap!!!  
**

**next chap will be quite sexy and hot if yah know what i mean! they are gonna be spying in the boys locker room which means boys in the nude! ;D**

**Im having so much fun writing this story!**

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	10. Last mission

**Hey everyone!!!**

**I have some news I don't know if its good or bad! so please listen up!!!!!**

**OK, I'am leaving out of the country to South Korea with my school for a trip for two weeks and then I'm going to Chicago with my family for a reunion so I'll be gone for the last three weeks of July so that means no story updates!!!**

**So Iam gonna write two more chapters to this story and my other story I'm writing (Summer SeaSalt) so if anyone wonders why Its taking me so long to update my stories that means I'm just on vacation lol**

**So yeah enough with my authors note and on with the story! FYI this chapter is quite juicy! ;D**

* * *

**Mission 3: Boys Locker Room**

Kairi, Sora and Namine came running into the locker room searching for lockers to hide themselves in, each found three big empty lockers to hide in. The three of them got themselves to fit in and get situated before any of the blitzball players came in.

"So when are they coming?" Sora whispered feeling weird getting ready to spy on the boys soon to come in

"I don't know... Probably any minute" answered Namine

"Shh!" Kairi warned hearing the sound of a few male voices getting closer.

After a few seconds of silence the room became full of loud annoying jocks walking in acting like your average teenage boy with horimones. About twenty two boys were in the room the last few boys walking in late were none other than Axel, Riku, Demyx and captain Wakka.

Riku waltzed down to his locker which happened to be not far from the empty locker Sora was hiding in. Riku opened up his lock pulling out his practice clothes. Sora couldn't believe what his precious little virgin eyes were about to see. Riku took off his shirt and began digging through his bag with some frustration "Urghh! Damn it!... Tidus?" A blonde who happend to be half naked came running towards the silver haired teen. "Yo Riku whats up?" Riku still kept looking through his locker "I was wondering if you wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt I can wear to practice?" asked Riku. "You don't need to worry about that because the A Team is skins today so we don't need our shirts."

"Wait what?" asked Axel walking towards Tidus and Riku. "So are you saying I didn't need to bring a t-shirt today?" asked the redhead.

Tidus nodded "Yep the B Team is wearing shirts today"

"Oh Well" Axel shrugged "Oh Well who cares the attention will be on me!" Axel bragged

"Whatever you all know I have the sexiest abs" said Riku comparing his stomach to Axel's.

"Axel you know no matter how sexy you look you still can't flirt with the other boys" laughed Demyx

"What?... Oh yeah I almost forgot about my man Roxas" chuckled Axel.

"Who?" asked Tidus.

"My new boy friend Roxas, he's new here so not very many of the students know him" said Axel

"Oh, wait duh I know him Sora introduced him to me and some of our other friends on the first day of school" said Tidus

Axel began to change out of his tight jeans into his spandex, Kairi and Namine stood there just gawking at the sight of the hottest boys in their school change right in front of their eyes.

Before the girls knew it Axel was bare naked searching for his spandex to change into "Huhh" Namine gasped seeing the sight of Axel bend over. The entire locker room grew silent. Axel quickly grabbed a towel around his waist freaked out be the sound of well the boys weren't exactly sure of the sound they heard but it was enought to freak them out. "Uh who was that?" asked Axel.

"I have know idea" said Riku

"It kinda sounded like a girl, ya?" said Wakka

"I'm not gonna stay here to find out" said Tidus grabbing is equipment walking out of the room with the rest of the boys behing him.

Axel was left behind trying to put his shoes on with Riku by his side grabbing a few of the blitzballs "Hurry up Ax" said Riku leaving the room

"Im coming" said Axel grabbing his belongings. Axel walked to the door about to leave but looked around the room suspiciously making sure who ever made the sound was gone not that he knew what it was but still left him curious. "If this is a prank or something you better stop" said Axel hearing his voice echo from the lockers "You can swear it" he said walking out of the room. Kairi gulped "Umm well I think we should leave" said Kairi getting out of the locker she hid in. "Namine why did you freak out like that?" asked Sora. "Didn't you two see Axel's... stuff?" said Namine blushing. "I'm a boys so I'm used to it" said Sora. "I just shut my eyes when he took his pants off" said Kairi. "Well I didn't and I guess I freaked out because I've never seen it before" said Namine. Kairi and Sora just began laughing "Haha you are such a virgin"chuckled Sora. "Shut up" snapped Namine.

"Well I guess we can trust Axel he didn't do anything like flirt with any of the other boys" said Kairi

"Yeah but we still gotta keep an eye out for him" said Sora

"Of course" Namine agreed

They opened the door about to leave the locker room but stopped as they were face to face with Axel.

"I knew it!" snapped Axel

"Wait its not what it looks like" said Kairi

"I knew there was someone in here, I didn't think there was a group"

"No no! let me explain!"

"Yeah its not what you think" said Sora

"Explaing then" said Axel folding his arms

"Well uhh..." Kairi nudged Namine

Namine looked at kairi like Don't-take-this-all-on-me-this-was-your-idea kinda look.

"We uhh"

"Fine I'll go ask Roxas"

"No! Don't"

"Then what the hell were you three hiding it the locker room for?"

"It's really nothing its not what you think"

"Fine" Axel walked off leaving the three standing there clueless not exactly sure what he was going to do.

As school let out Roxas walked off from Hayner and Pence to his house but came to hault as Axel pulled up infront of him. "Hey, you need a ride home?" Axel offered. Roxas smiled nodding his head. The blonde walked to the other side of the car getting in. Axel took off getting out of the school parking lot. "So Rox, what are your friends up to?" asked Axel. Roxas looked at him oddly "What are you talking about?" asked the blonde.

"I mean why were they spying on me and the other blitzball players today?" said Axel

"What? You were spyed on?"

"Yeah in the locker room today Sora, Kairi, and Namine were there and-

"Wait Sora? Well Sora and me are cousins but we don't really hang out, we have different friends"

"I just want to understand why they were in there"

"Hmm...Well I'll just have to ask him"

Axel pulled up to Roxas house. Axel placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek "Have a nice afternoon Rox" Roxas smiled up at Axel. "Since we've been together for a couple weeks now... Well I've told my aunt about you and she's been wanting to meet you so I was wondering if you would like to come in..." Axel smiled down at the blonde. "So you practically want me to meet your family?" chuckled Axel. Roxas blushed nodding his head "Ok lets go in."

Roxas unlocked the front door walking in with Axel right behind him. "Hello is anyone home?" asked Roxas placing his bag inside a closet. "Hmm guess not...Make yourself at home" said the blonde.

Axel admired the house. "You have a nice home, it has that nice warm welcoming feeling yah know?" said Axel taking a seet on the couch. "Its nice I guess but it doesn't beat your home" said Roxas taking a seat next to the redhead. "Heh it's too big and takes forever to get to my bedroom and other rooms because its so humongous" Axel exagurated.

"You still have a nice house" said Roxas

"Yah your right" chuckled Axel

Roxas just pouted at Axel.

"Aww Roxy don't give me that face I will not fall for it!" Axel protested

Axel couldn't take the look on the blonde's face and decided to scoop him up in his arms and place him on his lap. THe two boys sat together chatting about school and typical guy stuff, until they were interupted.

"Haha I still can't believe what we saw" laughed Sora letting Kairi and Namine into his house.  
"I know we were caught but still it was worth it" giggled Namine walking in "Did you guys see how big Axel's equipment was?!" cried Kairi waltzing in with out realizing Axel and Roxas a few feet away from them.

The three just kept laughing to themselves but became dead silent when they became face to face with the redhead and the blonde.  
"Oh" the three said in unison

"Umm well this is aquired...Uh I forgot I have that thing th- you girls remember that thing so uh yes we have to go" said Sora trying to get out of the mess he was in.

"Wait a second!" said Axel "Yeah what are you guys up to?" asked Roxas "Axel told me and I want an explanation on why you three were hiding in the boys locker room spying on them, like were you guys taking pictures or-

"No!" snapped Kairi "Of course not we're not like that"

"Then what were you doing?" asked Axel

"Hold on a sec-

"Ok ok!!! We didn't trust you Axel as Roxas new boyfriend because we didn't want you to hurt him again so we spied on you well atually stalked you around school today to make sure we can approve of you, is that such a bad thing!?" cried Namine, everyone else especially Sora and Kairi stood there with their mouths wide open gawking at the blonde.

"Thanks Namine" said Kairi "Well its not like we had any other excuse to cover it up, atleast we got it off our shoulders" said Namine Sora sighed "Sorry Axel"

"sorry" said Namine

"Just be nice to- Namine nudged Kairi in the arm "Im sorry, It was none of our business so we should've done that" said Kairi

Axel chuckled to himself "Heh it was nice of you guys because it shows you three care for Roxas as friends except for the locker part" Axel's face turned as red as his own hair.

"So yeah this is really weird so we are going to play some video games in my room" Sora said walking to his room with Namine and Kairi right behind him embarrased as can be.

"Ok well we got that taken care of" said Axel

"Umm so did they see you naked?" asked Roxas

"W-What? Well umm...Come to think of it...Yes"

"Out of curiosity was Kairi right?"

"Right about what?"

"Umm about your equipment being big?"

Axel just looked at Roxas like Oh-no-you-did-not-just-ask-how-big-my-stuff-was kind of look

"Ok we'll move off the subject"

* * *

**Haha that last part was so much fun writing!!! Who wouldn't want to ask Axel that question ;**

**Anyways sorry it took me forever to update, I was grounded from the computer for three days!**

**So yeah leave my reviews!!!**


	11. Author's Note!

**_Hey peeps_!**

**Ok I'am leaving to South Korea and Tokyo on Tuesday and I'am soooooooooo busy!**

**so I haven't had the chance to write any of my fics' at the moment but I will be gone out of the country for two weeks and **

**then I'll be back for a day then go to Chicago for a few days so I probably won't be able to update any of my stories till the **

**first or second week of _August_!!!**

**I know I'm so sorry I have a lot of people wanting me to finish up The Prep and The Skater which is one of my best story I **

**ever wrote!**

**So it will be a while till I get a chance to update!**

**I'm terribly sorry!**

**_I hope all of you reviewers have a great summer_!**


	12. AN

Hello, Hello Hello!

I know what you must be thinking.. "OMFG SHE'S BAAACCCKK!"

Sadly I am not the 'she' you are referring to. I bet your thinking 'what is going on here' well, I'll tell you!

My name is kelly.. on I am ren13013 and on dA I am wocket-in-my-pocket.. I am here to tell you I am holding Evan hostage and to get her back you must… give me cookies…

Ok not really, what I am actually here to tell you is I, kelly aka ren13013, aka wocketinmypocket… has taken over Evans account.. meaning I am continuing to write her fics.

I'm sure 50% of you are going "OOH NOO we want Evan!" while 48% are prolly just glad to have more akuroku lovin'.. and the last 2% are running around in circles screaming "SHES BEING HELD HOSTAGE!! HELP HER HELP HER!"…

What happened was one day I thought back to 'model behavoir' and then I was all like 'man I wish she would update..' so being the amzing person I am, I decided to email her and ask "yo, where you at?".. well i didn't really say that.. but that was pretty much what I said.. and she emailed back pretty much saying 'sadly, I wont be finsihing these fics, but you can adopt them if you want!'.. so after a little thinking.. I did! So here I am, yea.. touching story eh..?

I can not promise I will have these updated right away.. I have my own fics.. and school work to deal with also… and I have to reread all her fics… I don't want to screw up anything..

I will probably try to update Prep & skater first(since its so popular) then model behavior (since I love that one XD) then move onto the other ones..

I am excited!!!! I cant wait!

Well, here we go!


End file.
